


The Amulet

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, TY, Well - Freeform, flick is traumatised again, fyr's amulet, why you hurt me so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The moment when the amulet dissolves she feels her heart stop.





	

It plays on repeat in her head, over and over again. 

The moment when the amulet dissolves she feels her heart stop. She doesn’t have to look at Cosimo to know he feels it this instant. For a second it feels like that day in the Guild, with Nil tall and proud, and ready, and the terrible second when the truth sinks in, irreversible and unescapable. 

Once more she was trusted, and she failed. Only this time around, there’s no one to find the solution for her. She doesn’t even know if there is a solution.

When the feather burns, she closes her eyes and just for a second hopes it’ll malfunction and she’ll stay in the room, giving her a few more hours before having to face Cosimo, but of course it works perfectly.

Automatically she starts to plan what to write in the second letter, one for Fyr alone.

Flick wonders if she’s still allowed to drink Cosimo’s wine until numbness sets in.


End file.
